


Always Vanilla

by erney007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Rey Needs A Hug, Sex, Smut, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erney007/pseuds/erney007
Summary: This work is a continuation ofGuilty Pleasure.Ben and Rey are doing great in their relationship.But there is something missing...





	Always Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to my beta/proofreader princess @Azuwrite who help me with this oneshot. Her moodboard is breathtaking!! Thank you so much!

For flavor, he liked vanilla.  
  
For scent, he liked vanilla.  
  
For sex, he liked it vanilla.

  
  
“Ben, please. I can’t”

  
  
She liked him rough.

  
  
He pressed his large hands on the small of her back, splayed his fingers to grip on the soft flesh between her waist and her hips while he was pounding vigorously into her.  
  
“You always speak about me like some kind of monster,” he hissed, “Yet it is I who was forced to succumb myself to your thirst.”  
  
Rey muffled her cries with the mattress she grabbed with both hands. Skin-slapping sounds combined with their husky breath resonated all over the room. Her impossibly tight core clenched around his hardness as this angle, with her laying on her stomach and Ben behind her, had created an intense stimulation to the sensitive spot inside her.  
  
“You are a monster.”  
  
He withdrew himself from her, Rey whines as she sensed the emptiness in her core. Ben flipped her over, with her back on the mattress, he spread her legs apart, bending at her knees to expose her dripping wet cunt.  
  
“Yes, I am,” he said before pushing back inside her.  
  
The force of his punishing thrusts almost lifted her buttock of the bed, her legs dangling around his hips with her toes curled. Her breast bounced  at speed of his strokes. Rey frowned as her climax was coming close, and with his thumb flicked on her clit, she came apart.

  
  
She really liked it rough.  


* * *

  
  
It had been six months since he officially asked her out. Ben still remembered the look of gratefulness on her face and how she enthusiastically pleased him in bed afterward. He knew too well he was the man of her dreams and he sincerely did not want to take her for granted. He wanted them to be equal in every aspects of life.  
  
So when she shyly asked him for this, he did not refuse her.  
  
But now he thought they needed to talk.

  
  
The mattress beside him had turned cold when he woke up on Saturday morning. Ben stretched out on his giant bed, the sweet fragrance of rose still lingered on his pillows and blanket, the solid evidence of a woman he shared his bed with last night. Ben loved to cuddle, especially in the drowsiness of the morning, but Rey was probably in his kitchen right now.  
  
Despite awful skills of cooking, Rey still had mastered the art of scrambled eggs and she always proudly presented the taste of English breakfast every morning after she spent her night at his place. It tasted really great and her face would light up every time she saw him enjoying whatever she had done for him.  
  
After finishing his morning routine and putting on his sweatpants, Ben came out of his bedroom. The breakfast was ready on the table, and Rey, his Rey, was watering her little garden she had planted on his balcony. Her brunette hair tied in a loose messy bun, she wore his old shirt that went down just below her hips, and she was humming a song from Disney’s _Beauty_ _and_ _the_ _Beast_.

  
  
She was so adorable.

  
  
His gaze trailed down her petite figure and he saw bruising on the back of her thighs. Certainly there were more of his marks on her skin underneath the clothes.  
  
“Good morning!” she always smiled whenever she saw him, but it faded as she sensed his churning emotion. “What’s wrong?”  
  
She became nervous. Every time he expressed something unpleasant, Rey would be so afraid that she did something wrong, even though it didn’t involve her.  
  
He was going to say nothing, but it was now or never.  
  
“Rey,” he walked to her, gently holding her hand in his, “I have something to tell you.”  
  
She had a look of uncertainty rather than surprise when he led her back to his living room. Ben sat next to her on his big cozy couch, still holding her hand.  
  
“You know I really like you,” he started, “I like your smile, I like the way you live your life, and I like the way you make me feel comfortable every time we are together. We are doing great.”

  
  
Silence.

  
  
“But there are some misunderstandings about me,” he continued, “It’s not your fault. I know sometimes the media could lead us the wrong way, and I’m not the type to expose myself to the public.”

  
  
He paused to take a look, okay, she’s still breathing.

  
  
“What you see while we spend our time together is pretty much who I am,” now, the point of this dreadful conversation, “Except for sex.”  
  
She grasped, her whole body stiffened and she looked terrified.  
  
“No, no, no. I like our sex, it’s great, really great,” he squeezed her hand, offering assurance, “It’s just not the way I prefer.”  
  
“Did I force you? Ben, I’m so sorry,” her voice was shaking, “It has been six months, why didn’t  you tell me?”  
  
“It’s not a big deal.”  
  
“It is, that’s why we are talking, right?”  
  
“Well, yeah.”  
  
“Ben, I love.. I like you and I appreciate every moment with you,” she averted her gaze for a moment before turning back to him, “Please, what could I do for you?”  
  
She loved him, but there was some sort of inferiority complex in her mindset, raised up this wall in her heart that he needed to get through.  
  
“Rey, I want to take care of you,” he slid his hand around her waist, pulling her closer, “Rather than ravishing you, I prefer to cherish you.”  
  
Her bare legs brushed against his thigh, she was so small compared to him.  
  
“I want to take it slow,” he kissed her temple, “Make you dinner, bathe you in rose petal bubble bath, warm you up on a plush mattress, and slowly make love to you until we fall asleep together.”  
  
He could see her literally melt in his arm, but then she frowned.  
  
“That’s... nice.”  
  
“Rey, what is it?” he persisted, “You can tell my anything, what is bothering you?”  
  
“It’s nothing, it’s just... me,” she looked uneasy, “I want to please you, and I want to enjoy it with you but I just... can’t.”  
  
He listened.  
  
“My... my ex-boyfriend told me that I’m frigid, but I’m not,” her shoulders dropped, “The... the orgasm, I wanted to feel it, I enjoyed it, but it wouldn’t come. We tried lots of things, but it didn’t work out well.”  
  
“Maybe the problem is not yours,” seeing Rey in despair made his heart clench, “You are totally doing great with me.”  
  
“That’s because only rough fucking gets me off,” she blurted out and suddenly realized what she just said.  
  
That explained everything.  
  
“Ben, please don’t get me wrong,” she obviously hesitated before placing her hand on his thigh, “I don’t want you to get bored of me, I want to feel it with you. Turns out I make you feel uncomfortable.”  
  
She must have gone through such bad experiences.  
  
“You are perfect, Rey,” he caressed her cheek, feeling the softness and warmth of her skin, “Perfect in every way possible.”  
  
He leaned in to kiss her, scooping her up to cradle her on his lap. Rey sighed against his lips, clinging her arms around his broad shoulders. He took time with her, softly trailing his kisses all over her neck and shoulders. One hand ghosted along her inner thigh to her lovely sensitive folds.  
  
“Ben! No, it’s early in the morning.”  
  
“It’s Saturday.”  
  
“Yeah, but...” her breath hitched when his fingers gently circling her clit, “It wouldn’t work.”  
  
“At least we could try,” he whispered, “Tell me if I’m too boring, okay?”  


* * *

  
  
It began with just kissing and caressing.  
  
But as time went on, Rey could feel some sort of longing whisper through her, that she was safe in his arm. Her man would take care of her, satisfy her needs in his mysterious way of love making no one had ever done to her before.  
  
“Tell me how you feel.”  
  
There was nothing like blood boiling in her veins or an ignition of desire inside her, just his warmth on her skin. Wetness pooled at her center, welcoming his touch when he dipped a finger inside her.  
  
“Ben!” her body trembled with need, “I want you.”  
  
“Not now, but soon.”  
  
She yelped as he inserted another finger, working in tandem with his mouth, sucking her breast. Her fingers tangled in his hair, feeling the silky softness of his dark locks.  
  
“Don’t hold it,” his low voice vibrated on her skin, “Let it come to you, Rey.”  
  
A knot loosened inside her chest, tingling sensations spread through her body, her wall clenched around his finger as she whimpered through the softest climax of her life. It was weird, but in a good way.  
  
His arousal tented underneath his pants. Without a word, she reached for his waistband, pulling at his sweatpants in a hurry to reciprocate his kindness.  
  
“No, not today,” Ben leaned back on his couch, pulling her up to straddle him, “Let me please you.”  
  
Rey moaned when she felt his hardness nudge at her entranced, slowly he entered her, stretching her, filling her up to fullness. Desire radiated between them as their eyes interlocked, her hips started to rock on his lap.  
  
“No hurry, sweetheart,” he squeezed her ass, “I’m here, all yours. Touch me everywhere you want.”  
  
He was built like a brick house, with toned muscle and a strong facial profile in contrast to his plump lips. While they slowly rocked together, Rey touched his face, his lips, leaned down to kiss the tip of his nose before trailing her hands down his shredded body.  
  
She squeezed his pecs and marveled at the firmness of him. She could feel his heartbeat under her palm. Their breaths merged into one rhythm. Everything was left behind, here, right now, was only Ben.  
  
His hands moved to the small of her back, gripping her slim waist in his large palms. The feeling of his shaft slowly caressing her inner wall tantalized her.  
  
“How do you feel? Do you like it?”  
  
She sobbed as he kneaded her small breasts. His soft lips kissed her sensitive skin and his tongue circled around her rosy peak. Her desire fired up inside her core, making her body tremble with anticipation.  
  
“Please.”  
  
Hearing her plea, he turned them around, with her back on the couch and him hovering above her. He pushed in deeper at this angle, almost bringing her over the edge.  
  
“Please, harder! I need...”  
  
“Shhhh, let me take care of you.”  
  
His arm supported her back, his hips moved in graceful movements, introducing her to new feelings of intimacy, feeling totally connected. Ben knew where she liked to be touched and he was telling her how he liked to love her. The realization drew tears to her eyes.  
  
“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing, I just..” his face, his neck, and his upper torso blushed crimson from his own arousal, Rey pulled him closer and nuzzled the crook of his neck, breathing in his essence, “I just love you so much.”  
  
His eyes softened as he caressed her cheek. Ben continued his same gradual pace and Rey did not urge him anymore, just savored his touch and the sensation he brought to her, which in turn magnified her pleasure.  
  
“Let go, Rey,” he whispered, “I will join you.”  
  
Her climax came instantly from his word, it was not the earth-shattering orgasm she used to know, but rather warm waves that surged through her body. Ben groaned as her wall rhythmically clenched around him, milking him. His eyes fluttered closed when he tripped over the edge, as he gave himself fully to her.  
  
Rey welcomed his pleasing weight on her with overwhelming sensation. Never once in her life had she felt this close to someone. Her heart has never felt so full, her love for him had gone beyond admiration, it became a soul-level connection she would experience only with him.

  
  
Moments passed when they came down from their peak, looking into each other as they enjoyed the feeling of him inside her filled core, bathing in the afterglow of their love making.  
  
“Hi,” he smiled.  
  
“Hi,” Rey could not help smiling back.  
  
“How do you feel?”  
  
“Perfect,” she replied, “This is incredible, why didn’t you tell me earlier about this?”  
  
“I was afraid you wouldn’t like it,” he nuzzled at the crook of her neck, letting out a soft sigh, “They told me I was boring in bed, I’m too slow.”  
  
“Yes, you are slow,” she ran her fingers through his hair, “But totally not boring, I confirmed.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
His words sent shivers down her spine. Love was a word that had been used too often that it began to lost its significance. But such genuineness in his tone made her believe in him.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
The sound of traffic was heard far away, below his apartment, indicating that it was quite late in the morning. The breakfast was still on the table, and the coffee she prepared for him had turned cold.  
  
“What do you want to do today?” he shifted a little to lift his weight from her, but still cuddled her on his couch.  
  
“I just got a script from my new job,” Rey wrapped her leg around his waist, her heel pressed playfully at his ass, “A voice acting role, to be specific. It’s an animation about a family of rabbits, I’m the youngest sister.”  
  
“Oh, you cute little bunny.”  
  
“Would you mind if I start practicing?”  
  
“Definitely not,” he kissed her blushed cheek, “I could listen to you all day.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always pictured Ben Solo as a soft boy who like to nurture his beloved one. Imaging them cuddling and snuggling is so cute I could not resist writing.  
> Thank you so much for reading, let me know what you think in the comment. I appreciate all the comments and Kudos, you guys are so kind to me. Love you!


End file.
